The present invention relates to a rotor body and a production method thereof.
A rotor body for a permanent-magnet motor has an annular laminated core of electromagnetic steel sheets to carry thereon a plurality of permanent magnets and a cylindrical core support. The laminated core and the core support are integral with each other so as to rotate about an axis as a single unit under the interaction of the permanent magnets with a stator and to thereby produce a torque.